Incredible String Band
1964 12/09/64 Cannongate Tolbooth Museum, Edinburgh, SCOT 'Robin Williamson & Clive Palmer' (they also did some dates before this) ??/11/64 St. Andrews Folk Club, 'Robin & Clive' 1965 10/12/65 Topic Folk Club, Bradford, ENG 'Robin Williamson and his Incredible String Band' 1966 30/03/66 Dundee Folk Club at Woodlands Hotel 22/05/66 Les Cousins, London, ENG 12/06/66 MacLellan Galleries, Glasgow, SCOT 04/11/66 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Tom Paxton & Judy Collins) 05/11/66 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Tom Paxton & Judy Collins) 08/11/66 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI (supporting Tom Paxton & Judy Collins) 12/11/66 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Tom Paxton & Judy Collins) 30/11/66 Dundee Folk Club at Woodlands Hotel (as Mike Heron & Robin Williamson) ??/??/66 The Temperance Cafe, Falkirk, SCOT 1967 ??/01/67 Troubadour Club, Bristol (with Mudge & Clutterbuck) 17/01/67 Kinema Ballroom, Dumfernline, SCOT 03/02/67 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with the Young Tradition) 04/02/67 St Pancras Town Hall (with Alex Campbell & others) 21/02/67 3 City 4 Folk Club, Hampstead 10/03/67 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with Roy Harper) 15/03/67 Sheffield University, w. Bert Jansch & John Renbourn 02/04/67 Folk Centre, Glasgow 23/04/67 Folk Centre, Glasgow 03/05/67 Folk Club Italiano, Torino (w. Al Stewart) 12/05/67 Les Cousins, London, ENG 20/05/67 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with Roy Harper) May 22, 1967 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Folk Benefit for Cyril Tawney) 17/07/67 Newport Folk Festival 01/08/67 Corries Folk Festival, Edinburgh, SCOT 12/08/67 Les Cousins, London, ENG (with Al Stewart & Stefan Grossman) 18/08/67 UFO Club London w/ Arthur Brown ??/08/67 The Phrontisery Folk Club, The Bull, Romford October 1, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (with Pink Floyd, Tomorrow, Tim Rose, Fairport Conv.) October 1, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG (supported by Joni Mitchell) 02/10/67 Broadcast of Dutch TV show with "October Song" and Interview (AVRO-TV: "Vjoew") October 4, 1967 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (with Shirley & Dolly Collins) October 5, 1967 Parr Hall, Warrington, ENG (with The Minor Birds, The Hogs-Eye Men) 10/10/67 Recording for Top Gear (Painting Box/Mercy I Cry City/ Chinese White/Nightfall) (broadcast 15/10/67) October 28, 1967 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG (with Fairport Convention, Mimi and Mouse, The Blues Communion, Dreamland Express & Jeff Dexter) November 6, 1967 Town Hall, Crayford, ENG (supported by The Pergumed Garden & (compere) John Peel) 11/11/67 Free Trade Hall Manchester (with Bert Jansch, John Renbourn, Al Stewart) 18/11/67 Leeds University, (w. Mimi & Mouse, support: The Timebox, Ainsley Dunbar Retaliation) 19/11/67 Cambridge Union Chamber 24/11/67 Flight To Lowlands Paradise Festival, Magriethal, Utrecht 21/12/67 Roundhouse, London, Vietnam Solidarity Campaign w. Country Joe, Pentangle, Al Stewart, Picadilly Line ??/11/67 Concert Hall, Glasgow ??? ??/11/67 Edinburgh ??? ??/11/67 Les Cousins, London, ENG ??/??/67 Folk Club, University of Essex, Colchester (supporting Paul McNeill) 1968 14/01/68 Hit House Frederiksberg, Kobenhavn, Denmark 14/01/68 Beat-Hall, Fjordvilla Roskilde, Denmark (with Ebonies, Rhythm & Blues Section) 15/01/68 Lund, Sweden ??/01/68 Bröndby Pop Club, Denmark ??/01/68 Belfast January 18, 1968 Liberty Hall, Dublin, IRE (supported by Jon Ledingham, Sweeney's Men & Dr Strangely Strange) 26/01/68 Southampton University (with Pink Floyd, Tyrannosaurus Rex) 27/01/68 Lake Hall, Birmingham 03/02/68 BBC television « Once More with Felix » (also: Ronnie Barker; missing show) 09/02/68 Free Trade Hall, Manchester (probably not) 10/02/68 Royal Albert Hall, London, "Folk Festival '68" (Watersons Farewell Concerts, the ISB are billed but didn't play) 11/02/68 City Hall, Newcastle 13/02/68 Leicester University w/ The Scaffold, Ron Geesin 17/02/68 Ansom Room, Bristol (w. Ewan McColl, Peggy Seeger, Young Tradition) 01/03/68 Glasgow Concert Hall 02/03/68 Manchester Free Trade Hall 04/03/68 Recording for John Peel's Nightride (Bid You Goodnight/Won't You Come See/You Get Brighter/All Too Much for Me) 08/03/68 Brighton Dome w. Pentangle 09/03/68 Philharmonic Hall Liverpool 16/03/68 Birmingham Town Hall 21/03/68 Albert Hall, London (with Donovan, Tyrannosaurus Rex) 23/03/68 BBC Television “Once more with Felix” (also: Patrick Wymark, missing show) March 30, 1968 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (supported by Tim Buckley) 31/03/68 Royal Festival Hall, London (Showcase gig for Hangman's Beautiful Daughter) 04/05/68 Gym S.U.N.Y., Stony Brook University, w. Grateful Dead ??/05/68 1. European International Pop Festival, Rome (4. - 10.5.)(IT: Negotiation, Between American Tour Engagements) 12/05/68 Lee Hall, Oswego, NY w. Tim Buckley 13/05/68 WBAI Radio Studio, NY May 16-18, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with Albert Collins) May 24-25, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Them, with Sons of Champlin) May 29-June 1, 1968, Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting Tim Buckley) 02/06/68 Western Recorders, Hollywood (recording session) 05/06/68 WBAI Benefit Concert, Fillmore East, New York June 21 or 22, 1968 Houtrusthallen, The Hague, NED (The First Holiness Kitschgarden For The Liberation Of Love And Peace In Colours) 23/06/68 Warwick University Arts Festival June 29, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 05/07/68 Queen's Hall, Barnstaple 19/07/68 Central Hall, Westminster (Folkfestival w. David Campbell, Doris Henderson, Stephen Delft) 22/07/68 International Pop and Jazz Festival Mallorca, Spain (canceled because of finan. problems) 11/08/68 8th National Jazz Blues & Pop Festival, Sunbury (With Herd, Jethro Tull, Fairport Convention, Traffic etc) 24/08/68 Magical Mystery Tour (Middle Earth Club, London) (part of a 48 hour “freak out”) 25/08/68 Magical Mystery Tour (Middle Earth Club, London) (part of a 48 hour “freak out”) 30/08/68 ABC Regal, Edinburgh, SCOT 30/09/68 Central Park Sheep Meadow, New York City, NY (with Jefferson Airplane, Ten Years After, Country Joe) 09/10/68 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 13/10/68 Glasgow Concert Hall, "A Mystical Pantomime" 18/10/68 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 25/10/68 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 26/10/68 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG 27/10/68 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 30/10/68 Nottingham, ENG 01/11/68 Dome, Brighton, ENG 02/11/68 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 09/11/68 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Pentangle) 26/11/68 Live broadcast from WBAI studios in New York 27/11/68 Fillmore East, New York City, NY 29/11/68 Lincoln Center´s Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY December 7, 1968 Jordan Hall, Boston, MA 1969 05/02/69 Recording of BBC Session (Studio S1, Broadcasting House) 15/02/69 BBC Television “Once more with Felix” (also: Pedro Soler, missing show) 19/02/69 Belfast 01/03/69 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 02/03/69 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 05/03/69 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG 05/03/69 Nightride BBC Session (All Writ Down, Dust Be Diamonds, Theta, Fine Fingered Hand) (see: 05/02/69) 08/03/69 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG 09/03/69 Rex Theatre, Cambridge, ENG 16/03/69 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 23/03/69 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG 27/04/69 Fillmore East, New York City, NY May 2, 1969 New England Life Hall, Boston, MA (presented by the Boston Tea Party and WBCN Radio) 03/05/69 Alexander Hall, Princeton, NJ 04/05/69 Academy of Music, Philadelphia 06/05/69 Memorial Chapel at Wesleyan University, Middletown 11/05/69 Fillmore East, New YorkCity, NY 16/05/69 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI 24/05/69 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA 26/05/69 Aquarius Theatre, Los Angeles, CA ??/06/69 Cambridge Midsummer Pop Festival 8 - 11 June July 2, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1969, supported by Family & Fairport Convention. Hosted by John Peel) 12/07/69 York University (unconfirmed date) 19/07/69 Newport Folk Festival 05/08/69 Recording of Peel Session, Maida Vale 4 (Letter, This Moment, Gather Round, Waiting For You, BJD) 13/08/69 Carnegie Hall, New York (Mike Heron in an interview, The Times) 16/08/69 Woodstock 16/08/69 Singer Bowl Folk Festival, Flushing Meadow Park, NY. (w/ Ian & Sylvia, Sea Train, Odetta, Tim Hardin, Tom Paxton) 21/08/69 Merryweather Post Pavilion, Columbia 23/08/69 Philadelphia Folk Festival 24/08/69 Philadelphia Folk Festival 27/08/69 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 31/08/69 Texas International Pop Festival, Dallas, TX 03/09/69 The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA 04/09/69 Fillmore East, New York City, NY 05/09/69 New England Life Hall, Boston, MA 07/09/69 Music Hall, Houston, TX 08/09/69 Aquarius Theatre, LA 10/09/69 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA 13/09/69 6. Annual Big Sur Festival 14/09/69 Fillmore East, New York City, NU 17/10/69 Regal Cinema, Cambridge, ENG 18/10/69 Concertgebouw Amsterdam, NED support: Fairport Conv. 19/10/69 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 24/10/69 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 25/10/69 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG 26/10/69 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 31/10/69 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 01/11/69 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 02/11/69 New City Hall, Glasgow, SCOT 07/11/69 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG November 8, 1969 Dome, Brighton, ENG 15/11/69 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 22/11/69 University of Maryland, Baltimore, MD November 23, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA 25/11/69 Place des Arts, Montreal, QC 28/11/69 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati 29/11/69 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH 30/11/69 Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN 04/12/69 University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, WI 10/12/69 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA 12/12/69 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH with Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young December 14, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY 31/12/69 Berkeley Community Theatre, San Francisco, CA 1970 February 20, 1970 Exhibition Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 25, 1970 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL February 26, 1970 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG February 28, 1970 University of Bradford, Bradford, ENG (attending a seminar on "Popculture and deviance") April 8-11 & 13-18, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (performing U) April 23-26, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (performing U. With Stone Monkey) May 1, 1970 Bronx Campus, New York University, New York City, NY (performing U) May 2, 1970 Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY (performing U) May 3-4, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Performing U, supported by The Stone Monkey) May 5, 1970 SUNY, New York, NY (performing U) May 8-9, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH (performing U) May 11 & 13, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA May 17, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 17/07/70 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 18/07/70 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 19/07/70 City Hall, Hull, ENG 23/07/70 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 24/07/70 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 25/07/70 Reading Festival (Didn't take place) 26/07/70 London Palladium, London, ENG (With Fairport Convention) 09/08/70 10th National Jazz and Blues Festival, Plumpton 12/08/70 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG 19/08/70 Farx, Potters Bar, ENG 04/09/70 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT 05/09/70 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh 11/09/70 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh 12/09/70 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh 18/09/70 Van Dyke, Plymouth, ENG 19/09/70 Farx, Potters Bar, ENG 20/09/70 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG 24/09/70 Recordings for NCRV-TV, Hilversum, NED 26/09/70 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG Pentangle 30/09/70 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 02/10/70 NL-TV broadcast (NCRV): "Trend" from 24/09 02/10/70 DeDoelen, Rotterdam, NED 03/10/70 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED 04/10/70 Stadsschouwburg, Enschede, NED 07/10/70 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 08/10/70 Keynes College, Canterbury, ENG 10/10/70 Dome, Brighton, ENG 11/10/70 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 18/10/70 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 20/10/70 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 21/10/70 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG 23/10/70 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG 24/10/70 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG w/ Trees 24/10/70 Broadcast German TV: Beatclub 25/10/70 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 26/10/70 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 28/10/70 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG 29/10/70 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG 30/10/70 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 31/10/70 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG November 1, 1970 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG November 13-14, 1970 Pepperland, San Francisco, CA (with Doug Kershaw & Joy of Cooking) November 15, 1970 University of California Freeborn Hall, Los Angeles, CA (produced by KZAP Radio) November 20-21, 1970 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Supported by Shiva's Headband) November 29, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows) December 3, 1970 Northwestern University Scott Hall, Evanston IL December 4-6, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Doc Watson & Mimi Farina) December 8, 1970 SUNY Fillmore Room, Buffalo, NY (supported by Joe Mama) December 11, 1970 Vassar College, Poughkeepsie, NY December 13, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH December 14, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA 1971 17/01/71 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Mike Heron guest appearance at a John Cale concert) 12/02/71 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 13/02/71 Reading University, Reading, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 16/02/71 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 18/02/71 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 20/02/71 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 21/02/71 St. Andrews University (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 24/02/71 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 26/02/71 Parr Hall, Warrington, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 27/02/71 Lanchester Polytechnic, Lanchester, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 28/02/71 Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 02/03/71 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 03/03/71 Big Apple, Brighton, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure ) 04/03/71 City Hall, Norwich, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 06/03/71 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (With Fairport Convention) (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 07/03/71 Public Hall, Preston, ENG (Cancelled following Rose's departure) 13/03/71 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (Malcolm's debut) 14/03/71 Reading University, Reading, ENG 15/03/71 Imperial College, London, ENG 17/03/71 Wexford, IRE (Carnsore Point Festival) 18/03/71 Paris Theatre London, ENG (UK Radio "BBC In Concert". Transmitted 28th & 31st March) March 19, 1971 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG March 20, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 25, 1971 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE March 27, 1971 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG March 28, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG April 18, 1971 City Hall Glasgow, SCOT April 21, 1971 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE April 24, 1971 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG April 25, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 08/05/71 Bloomfield College, New Jersey May 9, 1971 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY 11/05/71 Live Radio Broadcast, WPLJ (produced at A & R Studios, New York) 14/05/71 Cornell University Ithaka , with Holy Modal Rounders 15/05/71 McCarter Theater, Princeton, New Jersey 16/05/71 Rindge Tech Auditorium, Cambridge (w. Travis Shook and The Club Wow) May 17-18, 1971 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA May 28, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Grin) May 30, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA May ?, 1971 Valley Music Theater, Woodland Hills, CA (with Grin) 03/06/71 Live Concert (on KLOS 95.5), performed in New York, broadcast over WPLJ July 24, 1971 Tupholme Manor Park, Bardney, ENG (Tupholme Folk Festival 1971) 03/09/71 Falkoner Centret, Copenhagen, DEN 06/09/71 Olympen, Lund, Sweden (Support: Burnin' Red Ivanhoe) 10/09/71 "24 Hour Pop" at the Ahoy Club Rotterdam (w. Fairport Convention and others) 28/09/71 Philharmonic, Liverpool 01/10/71 City Hall, Newcastle 02/10/71 Public Hall, Preston 03/10/71 De Montfort Hall, Leicester 05/10/71 Peel Session, (You Get Brighter, Jigs, How We Danced ..., The Actor) 08/10/71 Town Hall, Birmingham 09/10/71 City Hall, Sheffield 10/10/71 Colston Hall, Bristol 13/10/71 Guildhall, Portsmouth 15/10/71 Town Hall, Leeds 27/10/71 Usher Hall, Edinburgh 28/10/71 City Hall, Glasgow 29/10/71 Free Trade Hall, Manchester 31/10/71 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London 01/11/71 Town Hall, Oxford 12/11/71 Beaumont Hall, University of Miami (Miami Hurricane: Special School of Music concert) 17/11/71 BBC Radio Session (Sound of the 70s) (Broadcast 25/11/71) 21/11/71 Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia 22/11/71 Kings Hall, Derby 28/11/71 Philharmonic Hall, New York 04/12/71 Kenyon College, Gambier OH 06/12/71 Town Hall, Watford 08/12/71 Mike Heron solo show, Renold Theatre, UMIST, Manchester 1972 12/02/72 Exeter University 19/02/72 Birmingham University 24/02/72 Brighton Dome 25/02/72 Guildhall, Southampton 26/02/72 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth 28/02/72 Royal Festival Hall, London 03/03/72 Lady Mitchell Hall, Cambridge 04/03/72 Lads Club, Norwich 05/03/72 Essex University, Colchester 09/03/72 Town Hall, Middlesborough 10/03/72 Trent Polytechnic, Nottingham 11/03/72 Margaret McMillan College, Bradford 20/03/72 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, Norway 23/03/72 Engen Kino, Bergen, Norway 25/03/72 Vejlby-Risskov Hallen, Aarhus, Denmark 26/03/72 Tivoli Concert Hall, Copenhagen 27/03/72 Olympen, Lund, Sweden other concerts in Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark 04/05/72 Kelvin Hall, Glasgow 06/05/72 Bickershaw Festival 21/05/72 Insel Grün, Germany 22/05/72 Pinkpop Festival, Geleen, Netherlands 26/05/72 Bobino, Paris (Broadcast 25/8/73: "Pop 2", ORTF) 27/05/72 Lincoln Festival 30/07/72 Chichester Festival Theatre 10/08/72 The Garden, Penzance 12/08/72 Plymouth Guild Hall 13/08/72 Rainbow Pavilion, Torquay 14/08/72 Playhouse Theatre, Peel Session 26/08/72 Windsor Great Park Festival (Probably didn't play) 23/09/72 Miami Beach Auditorium, w. Jackson Browne 24/09/72 Ritchie Coliseum, University of Maryland, College Park 28/09/72 Kennedy Center, Washington October 7, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Jim Croce) 08/10/72 Paul's Mall, Boston 09/10/72 Carnegie Hall, New York 10/10/72 My Father's Place, New York 11/10/72 My Father's Place, New York 12/10/72 My Father's Place, New York 13/10/72 Irvine Auditorium, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia 18/10/72 The Quiet Knight, Chicago 24/10/72 Riverboat Coffee House, Toronto 25/10/72 Riverboat Coffee House, Toronto 26/10/72 Riverboat Coffee House, Toronto 27/10/72 Riverboat Coffee House, Toronto 28/10/72 Berkeley Community Centre ??/??/72 Royce Hall, University of California (UCLA), Los Angeles 04/11/72 NE Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 05/11/72 Moore Theatre, Seattle 10/11/72 Town Hall, Birmingham 11/11/72 Champness Hall, Rochdale 12/11/72 Colston Hall, Bristol November 16, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG 17/11/72 Leeds Polytechnic (An Evening with the ISB) 19/11/72 Usher Hall, Edinburgh 20/11/72 City Hall, Glasgow 23/11/72 BBC Paris Theatre/Studios, (BBC In Concert) w. Delivery/Hatfield & The North 24/11/72 Sundown, Edmonton 26/11/72 Fairfield Hall, Croydon 27/11/72 New Theatre, Oxford 07/12/72 City Hall, Newcastle 09/12/72 Live in Concert, BBC Radio One, London 10/12/72 Jazz Club, Redcar 13/12/72 Hull University 17/12/72 Roundhouse, London, ENG 1973 17/02/73 Old Refectory, University, Southampton 18/02/73 Bristol University 21/02/73 Stirling University 22/02/73 Warwick University 23/02/73 Bolton College of Technology 25/02/73 Playhouse, Nottingham 01/03/73 Sussex University, Brighton 02/03/73 Lady Mitchell Hall, Cambridge 03/03/73 Kingston Polytechnic 05/03/73 Oxford Polytechnic 07/03/73 Swansea University 09/03/73 Leicester University 10/03/73 Brunel University, Uxbridge 17/03/73 Royal Festival Hall, London 20/03/73 State Theatre, Dublin 21/03/73 Savoy Theatre, Limerick 22/04/73 Pavilion Theatre, Dublin 23/04/73 Savoy Theatre, Cork 03/04/73 Troubadour, Los Angeles (Support: John Martyn) 04/04/73 Troubadour, Los Angeles (Support: John Martyn) 06/04/73 Troubadour, Los Angeles (Support: John Martyn) 08/04/73 Troubadour, Los Angeles (Support: John Martyn) 11/04/73 Union Ballroom, Salt Lake City 12/04/73 Old Town Theater, Los Gatos California 13/04/73 Palace of Fine Arts Theatre, San Francisco (support Robbie Basho) 14/04/73 Palace of Fine Arts Theatre, San Francisco (support Robbie Basho) 15/04/73 Old Town Theatre, Los Gatos California 16/04/73 Keystone Club, Berkeley/Palo Alto 18/04/73 Monroe Community Center, Rochester 20/04/73 Academy of Music, Philadelphia (w. Loudon Wainwright III, Ellen McIlwaine) 22/04/73 Philharmonic Hall, New York 23/04/73 Riverboat (maybe Massey Hall), Toronto 24/04/73 Ultrasonic Studios, Hempstead, NY 28/04/73 Skidmore College, Saratoga Springs, NY 30/04/73 Cellar Door, Washington 02/05/73 Cellar Door, Washington 05/05/73 Cellar Door, Washington 06/05/73 Tampa May 7-8, 1973 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY May 9-10, 1973 Red Herring Coffeehouse, Champaign, IL 11/05/73 NBC 'Midnight Special' broadcast (from the same day?) 12/05/73 Cahn Auditorium, Evanston/Chicago, with Batteaux (2 shows) 25/05/73 Palau de la Musica Catalana, Barcelona August 1, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival 1973, supported by Steeleye Span) 10/08/73 Durham University 11/08/73 Newcastle City Hall 12/08/73 Civic Hall, Barnsley 04/09/73 Empire Theatre, Edinburgh Pop Festival (with Brinsley Schwarz) 30/09/73 Olympia, Paris (support: Don McLean) 01/10/73 Salle Industrielle, Lille 09/10/73 Recording of Peel Session (Dreams of No Return, BJD, Jane, Dear Old Battlefield) 10/10/73 Durham University 11/10/73 City Hall, Newcastle 12/10/73 Odeon, Leicester (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 13/10/73 Civic Hall, Barnsley (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 14/10/73 Civic Theatre, Darlington (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 16/10/73 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 17/10/73 Dome, Brighton 18/10/73 Guildhall, Southampton (cancelled.) (ms w. McGuinness Flint) 19/10/73 Town Hall, Birmingham (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 20/10/73 Civic Hall, Barrow-in-Furness (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 21/10/73 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 22/10/73 Fairfield Hall, Croydon 23/10/73 Colston Hall, Bristol (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 25/10/73 City Hall, Glasgow 27/10/73 Usher Hall, Edinburgh (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 29/10/73 Music Hall, Aberdeen (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 30/10/73 Caird Hall, Dundee (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 31/10/73 Guildhall, Preston (ms: w. McGuinness Flint) 01/11/73 City Hall, Sheffield 02/11/73 City Hall, Hull 03/11/73 City Hall, St. Albans 04/11/73 Civic Theatre, Gravesend, w. Gryphon 05/11/73 Free Trade Hall, Manchester 06/11/73 Lady Mitchell Hall, Cambridge 07/11/73 Guildhall, Southhampton 08/11/73 Civic Hall, Guildford 09/11/73 York University 11/11/73 Playhouse, Nottingham 12/11/73 Rainbow, London 13/11/73 Princes Hall, Aldershot 14/11/73 Playhouse Theatre, Harlow 15/11/73 Congress Theatre, Eastborne 16/11/73 Royal Spa Centre, Leamington Spa 18/11/73 Royal Court, Liverpool 20/11/73 New Theatre, Oxford 1974 16/01/74 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DEN 18/01/74 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 19/01/74 Arnhem, NL ? 20/01/74 Stadsshouwburg Sittard 21/01/74 Harmonie, Leeuwarden, NL 22/01/74 Arnhem, NL ? 23/01/74 Beursschouwburg, Brussels, BEL 25/01/74 Stadsshouwburg Den Bosch, NED 27/01/74 Volkshaus, Zürich, SUI 01/02/74 Augsburg, GER 02/02/74 Nürnberg, GER 04/02/74 Oxford Polytechnic 09/02/74 Essex University, Colchester 10/02/74 Central Hall, Chatham 11/02/74 Congress Theatre, Eastborne 12/02/74 Leicester University 14/02/74 Festival Theatre, Chichester 15/02/74 Brunel University, Uxbridge 16/02/74 Champness Hall, Rochdale 17/02/74 Town Hall, Middlesborough 18/02/74 Granada TV show, Manchester 19/02/74 Keele University 23/02/74 Theatre Royal Drury Lane 02/03/74 In Copenhagen to record TV special. Invited back after 16th January gig. 04/03/74 Oxford Polytechnic 11/03/74 Teatro Storchi, Modena, Italy ??/03/74 Teatro Goldoni (or: Teatro Circo), Rome, Italy (probably before Modena) ??/03/74 Brescia, Italy, w. L'Allegra Compagnia ??/03/74 Teatro Alcione, Genova, Italy 20/03/74 RTSI-TV broadcast (Italian-speaking Switzerland): "Pop: The Incredible String Band" 23/03/74 Cambridge Corn Exchange 27/03/74 City Hall, Sheffield 29/03/74 Town Hall, Birmingham 31/03/74 Colston Hall, Bristol 02/04/74 Music Hall, Aberdeen 03/04/74 Kelvin Hall, Glasgow 04/04/74 Caird Hall, Dundee 05/04/74 Odeon, Edinburgh 03/05/74 Winter Gardens, Malvern 06/05/74 Theatre Royal, Norwich 09/05/74 Eternal Variety Show benefit in aid of Scientology at London's Rainbow Theatre 17/05/74 Live in Concert, BBC Radio One, London 25/05/74 National Stadium, Dublin (Cancelled) 30/05/74 Top of the World Ballroom, Stafford 01/06/74 BBC Radio 1 "In Concert" broadcast 02/06/74 Pavillon, Hemel Hempstead, ENG 23/06/74 Guest appearance at Melanie Concert, Royal Theatre London 29/06/74 Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, Denmark 06/07/74 Pavillon, Hemel Hempstead, ENG 07/07/74 Rock Proms, Olympia, London (with Gong, Byzantium, Arthur Brown) 14/07/74 Woodridge 15/07/74 Erlanger Theater, Philadelphia, PA 18/07/74 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY 19/07/74 Convention Center, Ashbury Park, NJ 20/07/74 Joint In The Woods, Parsippany, NJ July 25-28, 1974 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY August 1-4, 1974 Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA August 5-7, 1974 Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA 14/08/74 Carlton Theatre, New Jersey (2 shows, with Bruce Springsteen) 18/08/74 Cape Cod Coliseum, Yarmouth, w. Elvin Bishop Band, Marshall Tucker Band August 26-29, 1974 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (with Hudson & Ford) ??? 1966: Glasgow Folk Centre Whitla Hall, Queen's University, Belfast w. John Peel Early 1969: Freeborn Hall, UCLA, produced by KZAP radio station (s: Jeff Hughson, KZAP history) Probably end of 1972: Stonelands, East Grinstead (Scientology venue) The Tomb, Kennedy Center, Washington DC, with Loudon Wainwright opening 1970 Milwaukee, ISB opening for Santana (probably not, Santana giglist has no gig in Milwaukee in 1970) Early May 1969 Columbia University, NY Nov. 1968 Leamington Spa Centre Harpur College Gym, SUNY at Binghampton (May 1970, performing U) University Campus, Madison, Wisconsin Eastown Theatre, Detroit (poster)(w. G. Dott)(between Aug. 72 - May 73, probably Apr/May 73) Leiden , NL (before 18-6-71) Sep./Oct. 1973 Toulouse / France Royal College of Art, London Magic Village, Manchester 17-7-69 Baltimore 9. August 1974 Memphis July/August 1974 one concert as support for Three Dog Night: Maybe: Loretto, PA, 20 Aug. 1974 5/6/7 August 1974 live Breakfast TV, Atlanta After 20-1-68 Dublin with The Scaffold Aug/Sept 1969 Richard Demarco Gallery, Edinburgh, Geoff Moore's Moving Being with the Incredible String Band